Family Life
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: "You'll be the mommy, and I'll be the daddy!" Shizuo and Izaya are partnered up for a rather embarrassing school project. IZUO IN LATER CHAPTERS. -FINISHED-
1. Chapter 1

Raijin Academy had reached its maximum of students at the beginning of Shizuo and Izaya's senior year, before it merged with a neighboring high school and became Raira. Males outweighed females by around 500. Because of this, many students were placed in elective classes they did not originally sign up for. Shinra was placed in drama and wood shop when he had actually signed up for anatomy and physiology and forensics, much to his dismay. Kadota was placed in wood shop with Shinra, but had luckily gotten one of the classes he had signed up for.

Shizuo and Izaya, on the other hand, got the worst possible class imaginable. And they were placed together.

Family Life.

When they had first taken a look at their schedules, the administration was hiding out in their office. Shizuo's roar of outrage could be heard all throughout east Ikebukuro. The front gates were destroyed. The glass windows were shattered. It was a disaster.

But still, with all the students, a transfer to another class was impossible.

"I'll kill those fuckers in the administration. Kill kill kill..." Shizuo was the last one to arrive for class. The teacher was too frightened to scold him, though.

There was one empty seat in the back of the classroom.

Next to Izaya.

"Please take a seat, Shizuo," the young instructor demanded timidly, chewing at her bottom lip. She earned a death glare from the student, but he obliged and took a seat on the stool.

"Good afternoon, Shizu-chan~" Izaya whispered, a smirk crossing over his pale pink lips. All he got in return was a growl.

To the rest of the students' surprise, the enemies sat quietly throughout the class, listening to the lecture. Near the end of class, the instructor pulled a stack of papers from the drawer of her desk and passed them around.

"This will be your first project."

There were groans throughout the classroom as the sheets of paper were passed around.

"What the hell are they bitchin' about?" Shizuo mumbled under his breath. Finally, the teacher made it to their row.

Izaya took a paper and scanned over it. His smirk only grew.

Shizuo then knew it would be terrible, whatever it was.

He snatched a sheet from the teacher's hand.

"No..." he hissed, slamming his fist down on his desk. It snapped in half. "I refuse to do this!"

The woman flinched away, shivering with fear. "T-This is a pass or fail class, Heiwagima. Your GPA-"

"Excuse me..."

Everyone stared in awe as Izaya stood, raising his hand.

"Shizu-chan, as I scanned through the school database the other day, I realized your GPA is a 2.0. If you fail this class, then-"

"YOU HACKED IN TO THE DATABASE?"

Izaya grinned and waved his hand. "Let me finish. As I was saying, if you fail any more classes, you most likely will not graduate."

Shizuo relaxed slightly and rubbed his temples. "Shit..." Oh, how he wanted to punch Izaya!

There was an eerie silence as the brawny student accepted defeat and plopped back down on his stool, although his desk was smashed to pieces.

"N-now..." the teacher continued, strolling back towards the front of the class. "We will draw for partners. I have written half of your names in this jar. The rest of you, come and choose. Sadly, there are mostly boys than girls in this class... But this project will still be rewarding for you."

She set said jar on her desk. One by one, students drew slips of paper. Some groaned in dismay. Other's jumped with joy and high-fived their partners. The lucky ones who got the opposite gender sighed in relief.

"Izaya, come up and draw, please."

Said boy stood and dusted off fake dirt from his red shirt. Casually, he strolled towards the front of the class. There were only a few names left in the jar.

The whole class held their breath. Eager girls prayed to be placed with the popular boy. The boys prayed for their lives.

Crimson eyes scanned over the slip of paper. Finally, Izaya stared at the class, his smirk only growing wider. "Heiwagima Shizuo."

Half of the class laughed. The other half literally hid under their desks.

Including the teacher, considering a stool was thrown her way. It smashed in to the wall.

...

"So," Shinra started as he and Shizuo began their long walk home. He was clearly irritated. His hands were riddled with splinters. "was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

"...I don't even want to talk about it right now."

Shinra left it at that. They walked down the busy streets of Ikebukuro until they arrived at a crosswalk.

"Well... see ya tomorrow," the doctor grumbled, waving off Shizuo as he strolled off in the opposite direction, towards his and Celty's apartment. Shizuo watched him until he turned down the street, hidden by a concrete wall.

Finally, he made it back to his own apartment and slung down his bag. He ignored his parents and his brother when they asked how his first day had gone.

"This blows..." he grumbled, drawing out his text book and that evil sheet of instructions that read, "Raising a Baby Doll with Your Partner."


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo's alarm clock was smashed to pieces the moment in let out its first loud, obnoxious buzz. The student let out a long, drawn out groan as his mother's scolding voice rose from downstairs, then rolled out of his bed in a large heap of tangled blankets. He did _not_ want to go to school. He didn't want to even live at that point in time.

He struggled with his uniform that was way too tight until he managed to button it all the way up. He studied himself in the mirror and ran his fingers through his sandy, bleached locks. Today was the beginning of the class project. The baby dolls were to be passed around at the end of school.

He hated to admit it, but he was curious. Would it be a "boy" or a "girl" doll? Would it actually have the parts and pee like the teacher had said? Would it really cry in the middle of the night?

Most of all, he wondered how Izaya felt about the subject.

As he met Shinra at their usual crosswalk, Shizuo kept quiet. As usual, Shinra ranted on and on about the glorious meal he and Celty had eaten the night before at Russian Sushi, no longer seeming depressed by being placed in his least favorite classes. It annoyed Shizuo. How did Shinra recover so easily?

"Well," Shinra started. Shizuo blinked. When had the arrived at the school gate? "I'll see you after school."

"Bye." It had been the first word Shizuo had mumbled that whole day.

...

The fateful moment finally reared its ugly head. Izaya was leaning against a cluster of black lockers outside of the classroom, waiting for his rival. When they made eye contact, that smirk grew in to a cheshire grin. Shizuo snorted in disgust. It was going to be a long week.

"Ready, Shizu-chan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, you damn flea," the older boy growled threateningly. His words fell on deaf ears.

"Hello, Heiwagima. Orihara." The young instructor nodded to each of them, seemingly pleased the classroom was not in ruins once again. The two boys made their way past the rows of desks. A large blue bin was set on her desk. She stood in from of his, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Are you ready to meet your baby?"

The two simply stared back at her, sending chills up her spine.

"W-well, here she is." She turned to the bin and fished out a rather realistic baby doll, garbed in a pink outfit and beanie to emphasize its gender. She held it out to them. Neither of them moved for a few moments. Eventually, Shizuo huffed and stepped forward, taking the baby doll in his arms.

"Aw, Shizu-chan is the mommy!"

The baby dropped to the floor and the student spun around, picking the smaller boy up. "I'll fucking kill yo-"

A shrill cry stopped a death blow. Izaya blinked, followed by Shizuo, who dropped the future informant. The teacher held the doll, where the sound was rising from.

"Be careful," she started slowly, once she knew they had calmed down. "If you drop her, she'll cry more. If she doesn't come back in this condition, and if you don't update about how working together with her is going, I'll have no choice but to fail you both."

That got Shizuo's attention, although Izaya seemed indifferent, considering his shrug.

"Tch! Whatever." Shizuo snatched the baby from her arms and stormed out, Izaya at his heels.

"She's staying at your house, Shizu-chan."

"No, we're taking turns," the blonde shot back as they pushed past the iron school gates. Shizuo didn't even feel like waiting for Shinra. He was pissed. Plus, he looked like Izaya's bitch with the doll crying in his arms.

"You get her first."

"Stop calling it a she! It's like you're getting in to this!"

Izaya beamed. "Of course I am! Shizu-chan is my wife~"

"You're fucking disgusting," Shizuo spat, picking up his pace. He sure wished Izaya would leave him alone, but he knew it was unlikely.

"Shizu-chan, I can't just leave you alone with our child! You'll smoke around it and most likely destroy it!"

Shizuo stopped and turned around, throwing his arms in the air. The doll fell and started to scream once again. "It's a fucking _doll_!"

Izaya's smirk grew. Shizuo was simply too much fun to leave alone. "_She_ is _our_ doll."

Shizuo was about to say something, but stopped. He was too tired to care. He had other homework to do. Fighting with the damn flea would only make him tired.

Much to Izaya's surprise, Shizuo simply snorted knelt down, scooping up the doll and storming off.

"Shizu-chan! Wait up!"

Shizuo ignored him and kept going.

"Oi! Come back!"

_Just keep walking._

"Shizu-chan!"

"Good God, what do you want?" Shizuo spun around, exasperated. Izaya's smirk was simply stuck on his pretty little face for the rest of his life.

"You forgot the baby's bag. Be sure to feed her and change her when needed!" The raven-haired boy held a pink bag high.

Shizuo growled and stormed back, snatching the supplies and then storming away once more.

"See you tomorrow, darling!" Izaya called, following up his farewell with insane laughter.

"Fuck you, Orihara."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit, shit shit!"

A diaper went flying at the wall of Shizuo's room. It was about three in the morning, and the doll had been crying ever since he had dropped him on the pavement back with Izaya.

"Where's the off switch on you, you little fucker?"

Shizuo looked everywhere, including the damned thing's ass crack! It didn't have a switch!

He heard his mother curse at him from her room and quieted down. He set the doll down on his bed and studied it for a few moments, as if his intent stare would stop its cries. Finally, a plan hatched in his mind.

He whipped his phone from his boxer drawers and dialed in Shinra's number. One buzz. Two buzzes. Three buzzes. Four buz-

"FUCK YOU, SHINRA! PICK UP!"

Shizuo attempted to call him again. On the last ring, Shizuo was answered.

There was no greeting. No question on why Shizuo was still up in the middle of the night. Simply stone cold silence, as if the person on the other line was waiting.

"Celty? Celty, get Shinra. Now."

There were a few more moments of eerie silence. Shizuo heard the light pitter-patter of footsteps on the other line and knew Celty was doing as he had asked.

"Hello?" Shinra moaned groggily, rubbing his heavy eyelids awake. "Who is this?"

"Who do you think, dumbass? Give me Izaya's number."

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Woah, woah! Sorry... I just didn't... er, expect you to ever ask that."

Shizuo kicked his desk for a good measure. "Give me the number. NOW."

...

Izaya was perched on Shizuo's windowsill, seeming rather annoyed for being disturbed in the middle of the night. He glanced from the doll to the pitiful sight of a stressed Shizuo and cheered up slightly from the other man's sorrow.

"It won't stop crying!" Shizuo clutched his ears and spoke a little louder than needed, even with the baby doll screaming.

"What did you do to her? Did you torture her?" Izaya leapt down and strolled across the room, scooping up the doll in his arms.

"I didn't do shit! I tried everything to calm her- IT! down, but it won't stop!" If Shizuo had been more of a pussy, he would have been crying.

"You checked her diaper?"

"Yes!"

"Tried to feed her?"

"No shit!"

"Did you burp her?"

"...Did I what?"

Izaya groaned and rested the realistic baby doll so its belly was near his chest. His hand patted gently at the dolls back, and then increased his force slightly. Suddenly, a burp rose from the speakers hidden under the doll's beanie, and the crying stopped.

"There, you dumb brute," Izaya sighed.

"How did you-"

"You need to start reading the text book, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo collapsed on the bed and groaned into the sheets. Izaya smirked and plopped down on the spinning black chair near Shizuo's desk, rocking the doll. He bend down and rustled his hand around in the pink bag, then drew out a fake bottle. He dipped the instrument into the cleft that was the doll's mouth and listened to the fake suckling. He burped her again and the set her next to his partner, who was nearly asleep.

"Hmph. You're such a terrible wife, Shizu-chan."

"Get out of my house, louse."

**A/N: I apologize for such a short chapter! ;m; It is really late! But I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please note that this will most likely be Izuo, meaning Izaya will top. Don't let that scare you away! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday, and Shizuo was already exhausted and ready to graduate. He slung himself down on the stool, relieved school was almost over for the day. He had been able to go to sleep at about four in the morning, but he wouldn't dare admit to himself that he couldn't have slept at all without the help of his partner, Izaya.

Said boy jabbed Shizuo in the ribs, causing the older boy to groggily look over. He was too tired to play along with Izaya's pathetic mind games.

"Where's the baby, Shizu-chan?" Izaya was as lively as ever. How did he do it?

"In my bag."

At that time, the teacher was strolling down the rows of desks, studying each group and their dolls. She came to a halt and studied them expectantly. Izaya drew out the baby doll, which had been stuffed behind Shizuo's dirty gym shirts.

"Oh no, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed, plopping the doll down on the table. "She smells like sweat! You didn't even dress her today!"

The teacher eyed the doll worriedly, as if Shizuo had actually stuffed an actual baby inside his bag. She marked something in her notebook and spun around on her high heels, heading back towards the front of the classroom without a word.

"Oh, you hurt our grade!" Izaya gasped, clutching his chest to show how 'devastated' he was.

"It isn't a real baby. I don't see the big deal..." Shizuo mumbled, his head down on the table.

"It's supposed to teach you how to really raise a baby if you ever have one with me."

"What are you blabbering about? We can't have-"

The lights were flickered off and Shizuo's attention was drawn away from his annoying partner. He stared lazily at the projector as it went through the process of conceiving and childbirth. Most males in the class prodded and poked one another at the photos and videos like they were immature grade schoolers. Any girls in the class shuffled uneasily.

About halfway through the video of childbirth, Shizuo felt Izaya poking him on the shoulder. He shot a glare his way. "What?" He whispered.

Izaya pointed at the screen. "That's where our babies are going to come out of you!"

"You!-" Shizuo stopped and bit his lip.

_It's not worth it. Not worth it... Need good grade..._

...

"I guess I'm taking Sashimi home, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya held the doll in his arms protectively, trailing behind Shizuo, who was storming down the sidewalk.

"Burn in hell. And don't name it after sushi!"

"Well, what did you want to name her?"

No matter how many times Shizuo quickly cut a corner, Izaya stayed close behind.

"I don't want to name it anything! It isn't real!"

"Oi, Shizuo! Izaya!"

The two stopped and spotted Shinra sprinting after them, flailing his hands. "Are you guys going to do homework together?"

Shizuo and Izaya glared from Shinra to one another. Izaya was the first to speak. His smirk had returned.

"Of course were were! Are you coming?"

"Hell no!"

"Of course I will!"

"Hey, can you guys hear me? You guys can't come-"

"Beat you there, Shinra!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!"

What a pain.

...

Shinra's chin rested on his palm as he slept, since he had already finished all of his homework. Izaya sat at Shizuo's desk, typing away at something Shizuo could care less about. Shizuo sat on his bed, scanning over his algebra textbook. Finally, after trying to work out the same exact problem for the past 20 minutes, he snapped and threw his book at the wall, causing Izaya to jump and spin around.

"What was that, Shizu-chan? You woke Sashimi!"

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll rip it off for you."

Shizuo glared at his feet, utterly pissed off at the world. He ignored Izaya's snicker, but his attention snapped towards the boy as he felt the bed dip under added weight.

His text book was placed in front of him once again.

"Oh, you're so stupid. Algebra One? Honestly, Shizu-chan! You're a senior!"

Shizuo clenched his fist and threw a punch, but Izaya dodged easily, resulting in Shizuo falling off the bed and on to the hard wood floor.

"Whoopsie daysie, Shizu-chan!" Izaya peered off the bed, sneering. Shizuo groaned and clutched his throbbing head. How was Shinra still asleep, anyway? "Get back up here if you want my help!"

"I don't want your help, louse!"

"Good luck finishing your homework then!"

Shizuo gritted his teeth. Why was Izaya always right about those sort of things? If he accepted his help, he would be teased by his rival. If he didn't, he would fail the assignment. He just couldn't win!

He sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

Izaya studied the text, squinting. He started speaking and writing down the problem, but Shizuo wasn't paying attention. He was studying Sashimi, the baby doll, that was placed on the floor.

"So, the answer would be- Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo got off the comfortable blue mattress and scooped up the doll.

"Oh, look who is warming up to Sashimi. That's too cute!" Izaya smirked evilly and Shizuo nearly crushed the doll to pieces.

**A/N: EFF. I really don't like this chapter, but I felt like you guys needed this upload. I wasn't really inspired, but I think my writer's block is cured now! Onwards! **

**And also, I apologize if you were expecting Shizaya, but by popular request, it will be Izuo. If you enjoy Shizaya more, I invite you to look at my other Shizaya stories. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo woke up that Thursday, sprawled out on his bedroom floor with his arm draped over Sashimi. He blinked as the bright light from the window burned into his tired tired eyes. He sat up, groaning as his bones protested his action.

"Why am I on the floor?..."

Shizuo looked around, confused, and suddenly spotted Shinra with his head down on the desk, crashed. He remembered the night before and sighed. Izaya was asleep on his bed. HIS bed. Shizuo made a mental note to burn the whole article of furniture.

"You louse!" Shizuo ripped the student from his bed by yanking on the covers. The boy stirred, wide eyed and confused, but soon yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning, darling. Sashimi slept so well with you! She must like you."

Shizuo was seeing red one moment, but searching the room right after. "Where is she- Oh. On the floor."

Izaya sneered. "Oh, such instinct. A good mother always has that instinct."

Shizuo threw the baby doll at his partner, and it instantly 'woke up' and started it's squalling.

"Aw, Shizu-chan! Look what you did! Now she's crying and we still have to get ready!"

Shizuo stormed towards the two. Instinctively, Izaya flinched and prepared to leap out of Shizuo's destructive path. Instead, he watched in shock as his partner scooped up their doll and rocked it gently. He stared on in a trance at the sight and decided it would be best to make a smart remark, before he started thinking the blonde looked too perfect with a baby in his arms.

He was just about to open his mouth when Shizuo shot him a glare.

"Did you two just think you could fall asleep here? Do your parents even know where you are?"

Izaya grinned and rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "They don't really care. Lemme borrow your deodorant. I haven't got a change of clothes."

"Hell no. I'm not letting you rub your smelly pits on my stuff." Shizuo set Sashimi down on the bed and changed her in to a fresh pair of baby clothing. Izaya watched, pushing back those disturbing thoughts once again.

"Well, can I borrow a uniform? Shinra doesn't have anything else to wear, so I can't steal it from him."

Shizuo growled dangerously. "If I give you my spare uniform, just go ahead and keep it. I don't want it back. And you never even wear the uniform anyway."

"I'm hurt, Shizu-chan." Izaya clutched his chest and sniffled. A blue pair of pants collided with his face.

...

It was lunch that same day. Luckily, Shizuo and Izaya were sent to lunch at different times, so a food fight had yet to start. Shizuo had D lunch, while Izaya had C. Last year, they would pass each other on the way in and out of the cafeteria and trade glares and smirks, and often get in fights. Since recently, they'd simply attempt to ignore one another for as long as possible until Family Life forced them together.

Shizuo stopped him this time, as Izaya walked from the lunch room, full and content. Izaya jumped and yanked his shoulder away.

"Where is she?"

"Eh?"

Izaya was rammed against the wall. He squirmed and managed to smirk. "Sashimi? You were the last to have her, dumbass!"

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's throat. "You took her didn't you? You took her to fuck with me, _didn't you_?"

Izaya squirmed in an attempt for air. "Hah... no. I haven't even been around to... hah... take her! We'll look for her after school!"

He was dropped to the ground, where he landed on his behind. He gasped for air, then shot cold, steely eyes up to look at Shizuo. But Shizuo was already all the way down the hall, sprinting. Izaya sneered and stood.

"Motherly instinct sure is terrifying."

...

"Good luck, you two! I hope you find her!" Shinra was standing at the gate, waving at the two who stood in the doorway. Shizuo was sulking and didn't respond, but Izaya smirked and nodded his head towards the young doctor. They watched as Shinra disappeared down the street.

"Well, let's get started, Shizu-chan. She has to be somewhere."

"I'll search... this whole fucking school..."

Izaya sneered. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that Shizuo was starting to care about something else other than his grade.

"How adorable."

"What'd you say, flea?"

"Nothing, nothing."

**A/N: FINALLY! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS NO MORE! 3 I was thinking about putting a kiss next chapter. What do you guys think? :3 I don't wanna get ahead of myself. And sorry it is so late. With school and all, I will update at least once every day... ^^''**


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo yanked all the doors from the lockers, one by one. He had no success in finding Sashimi. Izaya checked all the classrooms both he and Shizuo took throughout the day. Still, there was no Sashimi. Eventually, they both met up in the cafeteria. It was starting to get dark outside.

Shizuo was clutching his head, looking distraught. Izaya seemed annoyed that his evening had been spent searching for a fake baby with his supposed enemy, but held his smirk nonetheless.

"We haven't searched the auditorium yet. Let's go there."

Izaya sighed, but skipped along behind Shizuo. "Why would she be in there?"

"We've looked everywhere else! She HAS to be there!"

The auditorium was a dark, creepy place. Voices bounced off the walls. Things randomly fell from their shelves. Some wimps would say it was haunted, but Shizuo and Izaya didn't believe in such things. Still, it brought a feeling of dread to whomever entered it.

"Where's the lights?"

"I can't see-"

Suddenly, a shrill cry rang out and echoed off the walls. Both boys jumped. Shizuo leapt in to Izaya's arms, and the un-expecting student fell over on the floor. They scrambled away from one another in confusion and looked around. As their eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, they were able to make out the rows of red, cushioned seats. The sound of crying continued. Hesitantly, Shizuo followed it.

"Wait for me!"

Izaya sped up, sticking close to the slightly larger male.

They reached the end of the rows of seats. The sound was coming from the girls' bathroom that was on the left side of the back of the theatre, across from the boys'.

Both males exchanged glances before slowly entering the dark bathroom. Izaya looked for the light switch, but did not find one.

"All the lights here must be controlled by a single switch. Stupid..." Shizuo growled, mostly to himself.

The two were silent for a few moments, before suddenly...

"I FOUND HER!"

Shizuo wheeled around and stared at Izaya. "Well?

Izaya pointed in to the trash can. "She's in there! She's the one crying!"

"Can you see her?" Shizuo stormed over.

"It's too dark. I'll try and reach down-"

"No, I'll-"

They both leaned in at the same moment. Their foreheads smashed against one another, their mouthes brushing dangerously close due to the impact.

"God damn it, let me do it!"

Shizuo stuck his whole upper body in to the trash can and rustled through rather disgusting, unmentionable feminine products. As Izaya watched, he thought up something disturbing.

Shizuo's ass looked nice. He'd really like to rip th-

Izaya doubled over. "Oh god." He couldn't tell if he was about to laugh or puke or get a massive nosebleed.

"I have her! Now I have to get ou- WOAH!"

The trash can fell, dumping out Shizuo and all the trash onto the tile floor. Shizuo held Sashimi up and studied her through the darkness. "She's fine. She's dirty, though."

Izaya wasn't paying much attention. He was still thinking.

A piece of trash flew at his head and he snapped back in to the real world. "Oh, yippie... Now let's get the hell outta here."

...

"Hmph. I guess it's my turn to take Sashimi home, considering I haven't all week! Hand her over!"

They stood outside the gate. It was dark out. Shizuo guessed they had been searching for about four hours.

"No, I'll just take her. I have nothing better to do," Shizuo mumbled, clutching on to Sashimi. Izaya smirked.

"Whatever. Still, I wonder why Sashimi was in the girl's room... Maybe we should- Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan, where are you going?"

Shizuo has already started walking away with the doll. Izaya smirked and shrugged.

"Goodbye, darling, sleep well!" He called.

"FUCK YOU, ORIHARA."

Izaya sighed happily and turned towards the direction of his apartment. That was actually kind of fun.

**A/N: YEah, I know there wasn't a kiss like I said. :o The mood didn't feel right. -wiggles eyebrows-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stupid Izaya," the student grumbled, setting down Sashimi on his bed and slinging down his heavy book bag. He rubbed his shoulders and sighed. It was Friday morning. He would be turning in Sashimi at the end of the day. He honestly didn't know how Izaya was to blame for that, or why he even cared at all about parting with the doll. It was only a doll! He studied the object with mixed emotions before glancing at his clock. Time to leave for school.

He stepped outside the apartment complex and started down the street, Sashimi in his arms. He saw the crosswalk ahead, where Shinra usually waited for him. He wasn't there.

Shizuo shrugged this off, figuring Shinra had gone early. He continued on his way to school alone. As he approached the gate, a sleek black Mitsubishi peeled up and slowed next to where he stood. Down came the tinted window. Shinra leaned out, waving his arm happily.

"Oi, Shizuo! Check out Izaya's new car! Come ride with us!"

Shizuo stared at him blankly. He wouldn't dare show his envy. How could Izaya's family afford a car like that? It frustrated him, considering his first car had been a piece of shit, even before he wrecked it.

"School's about to start. I figured you of all people wouldn't skip if the world was going to explode."

Shinra beamed through the window. "I'm ahead in all my classes. Skipping one time won't hurt. Come on! We're going out to eat at Russia Sushi!"

Shizuo considered this. "Hell no. I'd never get in the same car as the flea."

As if on cue, Izaya stepped out of the driver's seat on the right and smirked. "I'm hurt, Shizu-chan. But that would be for the best. I doubt you have money to pay for such a nice place, am I right? And you'd damage my car, anyway."

Shizuo was just about to do so, but the bell rang and Sashimi started to cry. Shizuo blinked and spun around. "Later, Shinra. And I'll fucking kill you later. Iiiizaya!"

Shinra caught Izaya grin oddly and glanced in between the two from his seat, confused.

"Izaya, what-"

"Let's get going~" the young informant sang, hopping back into his seat. They sped away.

...

Shizuo sauntered down the halls parallel to the main corridor. He noticed girls staring at him timidly as he held Sashimi. Finally, he snapped.

"What the hell is it that you all want, eh?"

They all flinched. Some screamed and ran for their lives. One got up the nerve and stepped forward.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Find what?"

The girl pointed her finger at Sashimi. Her hand was shaking.

"Sashimi? I found her in the girl's bathroom. Do you know who took her? Let me see them. I'll kill them. I don't care if they're a girl-"

"It was me. I'm sorry." Her shoulders shook. Shizuo blinked and studied her, confused.

"What the hell? Why? Stop crying. I'm not going to really kill you."

She stared up at him, her eyes flooded over with water. "I'm sorry. I just..."

She covered her face with her hands. Shizuo sighed, masking his annoyance. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her aside so they were alone in the same auditorium where Shizuo had been the night before.

"What the hell is up with you? I'm not mad that you took her anymore. I just want to know why you took her."

"I-I have had a crush on you since sophomore year, a-and..."

He set Sashimi down on one of the plush seats. "And?"

"W-Well, when I figured out we could never be together because you were gay, I-"

"WHAT?"

Oops. He had raised his voice. He watched her flinch and cry harder than before.

"I got angry and decided to hide your project because I blamed Izaya, and-"

"Wait, what?" Shizuo was confused beyond belief. He wasn't gay! And what was all this talk about Izaya?

"You and Izaya..." She looked up through her wet, glassy eyes."Izaya said you couldn't be with me because you and him were-"

There was silence. She had been cut off by a deadly look in the man's burning hazel eyes. Izaya had started a rumor that- He was so dead!

Shizuo embraced the girl as an apology. He really didn't like her like that, he knew. He hadn't ever liked any girl like that. It seemed gross to him. But that didn't mean he was gay, he told himself.

He picked up Sashimi and dashed out without a word. In a way, he felt bad for the girl, but he was more pissed than anything.

...

It was that time. The time Shizuo had finally admitted to dreading. He stepped through the doorway and in to the classroom, holding Sashimi close. He spotted Izaya at his desk.

"You're back, I see," Shizuo growled, biting back screams and curses and he set Sashimi down on his desk. "How was Russia Sushi?"

"Something's up with you, Shizu-chan. You're holding something back."

At this same time, the teacher strode towards them with the blue bin. Shizuo clenched his fist as Sashimi was taken up and plopped down into it with the other dolls, but he stayed quiet. He stared at the teacher's back until she made it back towards the front of the room.

"Shizu-chan, you listening to me?"

"Shut up."

Izaya blinked. "Eh?"

"I hate your guts."

Izaya laughed and rested his chin on his palm. "Do you now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi, where're you heading, Shizu-chan? It's raining pretty hard out. Ride home with Shinra and I!"

Shizuo ignored the flea's voice and kept storming down the hallway. He passed the girl he had seen before. She watched them pass longingly, and he suddenly felt self conscious standing by Izaya. He sent her a weak, apologetic smile. She nodded back to him.

The two boys reached the front entrance, where Shinra was waiting under the overhang to avoid getting drenched. He beamed and waved at the two. Shizuo started down the street.

"Don't be that way, Shizu-chan! Izaya called. "Look now, you're already getting all wet!"

Shizuo ignored him and kept walking.

Izaa chuckled. "Come on, Shinra. Let him be an idiot if he wants to."

Shinra looked between the two uncomfortably, but eventually sighed and followed Izaya to his car, which was parked close to the school.

...

Shizuo's teeth were chattering. As it had turned out, the rain had gotten too hard. He took shelter at an umbrella table outside of a closed restaurant and listened to the thunder roll across the sky. The storm showed no sign of stopping soon.

He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm his shivering body. His clothes were drenched down to his underwear. He forced back the thoughts about how he should have gotten in Izaya's car back at the school.

With one particularly loud roar of thunder, a car appeared the the hazy gray. Shizuo growled. Speaking of Izaya...

The student leaned out his car window, waving his arm. "Just get in here, idiot. You're going to get pneumonia or something."

Shizuo stood and stumbled towards the car, stepping in the the left side. Shinra was gone. Shizuo figured Izaya had already dropped him off.

"Ah, lucky these seats are leather, or they'd be ruined," Izaya sighed and they continued down the street. The headlights hardly helped them see through the thick rain and fog.

"My apartment is the other way, dumbass."

Izaya sneered. "Calm down, dearest. I have to stop and get some things from the gas station."

Shizuo clenched his fist and simply sat there, sulking.

...

"What'd you buy, dumbass? Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow when there wasn't a typhoon or something out?"

Izaya sat down in the driver's seat and smirked. He set a large plastic bag in Shizuo's lap. "You tell me."

Shizuo glared from Izaya to the shopping bag and finally dug in. The plastic crinkled as he gripped a small box of Marlboro cigarettes and a a glass bottle of Bourbon. He glanced at Izaya, who was smirking back.

"You're crazy. And I don't even like anything with alcohol."

"I don't usually like it much either. That's pretty fancy stuff, though."

Izaya drove them towards the direction of Shizuo's apartment, but then stopped and took a left turn. Shizuo looked around in confusion as they pulled in to a parking garage.

Izaya parked on the very top floor, which was still roofed in from the rain. They were the only ones parked in the garage.

"What the hell? Take me home!"

Izaya smirked. "Sashimi isn't here. Don't worry about being a bad influence. Now then, you're going to catch a cold if you don't take those soaked clothes off."

Shizuo scowled and stepped out of the car with the cigarettes. He took out one with his teeth and dug in his soaking pocket for his lighter.

"It won't work, dummy." Izaya tapped his shoulder. Shizuo spun around and saw Izaya holding a lighter in his palm.

He snatched the lighter and lit his cigarette. He looked out on the city as rain fell like large, never ending tears.

He felt the warmth of Izaya standing beside him, leaning on his own car and taking a sip straight from the glass bottle. Shizuo stared at him in disgust. "How to you even down that stuff?"

Izaya smiled and held it out to him. "Have you even had this before? Oh, right. You don't have any money, do you? Kasuka gets it all, am I right?"

"Shut up..." Shizuo growled, biting down on the vent of the cigarette until it broke and fell from his lips. Izaya chuckled. Grudgingly, the taller man snatched the bottle and took a long swig. Izaya laughed at Shizuo's look of pain as the alcohol burned down his throat.

"That stuff if disgusting! What the fuck?" He held his neck with one hand and coughed.

Izaya took the bottle back and drank again. "It tastes bad at first, Shizu-chan, but after a while, you'll really like it! It'll taste like... creampuffs!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? You're trying to get me drunk so you can dump my passed out body in a ditch. Am I right?"

Izaya sneered and a devilish glint sparked in his eyes. "Of course not. And get a life. It's Friday night!"

Shizuo growled and ignored Izaya. He took a new cigarette from the box and was about to light it when his enemy spoke up once more.

"I guess I'm just better at drinking than you."

Shizuo stopped. "Is that a challenge, flea?"


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuo's head was swirling. He pondered whether or not this was a good idea or not. But hey, he was 18 and about to move out to his own apartment, and his parents could not stop him from doing what he wanted. The cops weren't even out. Not in that kind of weather.

Still, he felt paranoid. Perhaps it was because he was drinking with the flea. Drinking from the same bottle as the flea. He made a mental note to brush his teeth really well when he got home, but it vanished from his memory with each large swig.

"Shizu-chan," the slightly smaller high school student whispered. Shizuo leaned against the car in order to keep himself from falling over. Izaya tugged on the damp uniform sleeve. Shizuo had stopped shivering, but sneezes and sudden chills wracked through his entire body. He hiccuped from the amount of alcohol in his system.

"I always figured you'd be good at holding down alcohol, being a monster and all. It's endearing." Izaya giggled darkly and reached out to tug at the sleeve again. Shizuo jerked his arm away and stumbled in the process.

"Come on now, Shizu-chan. You're already seeming to be getting sick. At least take your shirt off."

Izaya's nimble fingers danced across Shizuo's chest as he undid the first button. Shizuo's head swayed back and forth lazily until each button on his blue over shirt was undone, exposing the white, thin fabric underneath.

"Raise your arms over your head so I can get this off."

Too drunk to argue, Shizuo did as he was told.

"That one is wet too."

Shizuo took his white shirt off himself. It didn't feel too wet... Perhaps it had dried? How long had they been out?

Izaya took it from him and set it in the back of his car.

"Doesn't that feel better?"

Shizuo nodded and stumbled backwards, onto the hard cement. He groaned and blearily looked at the fellow senior kneel down in front of him, the Bourbon still in his hands. Shizuo reached out and snatched it, gulping down the rest. His mouth was numb to the burn.

He felt something working at his belt. It was those same nimble fingers. He managed to bring up a hand to stop Izaya.

"Whada..whatdaya doin...?"

"You beat me. Guess you are a better drinker. You drank so much more~" Izaya brushed Shizuo's hand away and unzipped the blue pants. Shizuo grinned, too caught up in his pride to notice Izaya sliding down his pants all the way.

He glanced up just in time to see Izaya licking his lips hungrily.

"Why'm I in my... box...er, whaddaya doin' now?" Shizuo squirmed and slammed his fist down on the cement, causing it to crack.

"You're boxers are soaked too, honey."

They weren't. They had dried under all the damp clothes due to being pressed to the warmth of Shizuo's body.

"Arch upwards, please," Izaya whispered, his face resembling the devil so perfectly in the dim lighting of the abandoned garage. The rain had softened only slightly outside.

Hesitantly, Shizuo raised his hips off the ground and felt the cold air surround his soft, sleeping member. His boxers left his body and were discarded somewhere beneath the car. He felt a hand grip the soft flesh and he gasped.

"Flea!" He sobered up slightly. "Stop... nnnghhh..."

Izaya smiled warmly as the penis became erect in his hands.

"You look so vulnerable, Shizu-chan." A skilled thumb toyed at the slit of Shizuo's erection.

"F-fuck... you."

"Do you wanna take this to the car, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's head was reeling. He stared up at the dirty ceiling and listened to the rain.

He felt Izaya attempting to tug him up. "Damn, you're heavy, Shizu-chan. We'll just have to do it on the ground if you wanna have another baby."

Shizuo growled and heard another zipper being pulled open. He glanced up to the form hovering over him. His legs were splayed apart and he jerked away. Hands came down on either side of his waist. Crimson eyes burned in to him with such intensity he felt he might as well have melted.

He felt hardened flesh trace along his creamy white thigh. His heart skipped a beat. He thrashed his legs about in an attempt to kick off the flea. The annoyance was clinging tightly.

"Am I going to fast with this, dear?"

The effects of alcohol still lingered on Shizuo's heated breath. He could smell it bouncing off of the close form.

Wait, why was Izaya so close? He could feel his own breath! He raised shaky hands. They were ignored.

Soft lips meshed in to his roughly, a tongue prying past his slightly chapped ones eagerly. Shizuo hissed and dug his nails into Izaya's back. The nails nit in to flesh and Izaya let out a light chuckle, as if he found it pleasurable. Shizuo growled his frustration and turned his head away.

"Don't be that way, darling. I want to see your face for this..."

Shizuo glanced back. "For wha- ACK!"

He felt a single long, slender digit push past his entrance. He attempted to pull away, but his head was spinning. "Stop... Take it out."

"No can do, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo writhed. A second finger was inserted in to his virgin ass. He groaned. A third. He bit his lip. They started to move.

A few awkward moments of the fingers pushing in and out of him roughly passed before Shizuo jerked upwards, vision melting in to white. What he had not noticed, however, was that he had sent Izaya flying across the garage in his state of shock. The informant slid down the wall and clutched his head, groaning. Shizuo sat up, sobered slightly once more. He stood, stumbled, and limped towards the weakened student. His face felt hot. Izaya's fly was unzipped, revealing a slightly erect member peeking through.

Izaya peered up at him, smirking weakly. "Hey now, that wasn't that nice, Shizu-chan... And I was making you feel so nice!"

Shizuo scoffed and looked away, shocked to find himself still burning with need. He felt empty without those fingers filling him. His eyes trailed down towards the hardened member of his supposed enemy. He gulped. He'd feel better if perhaps that was-

"Like what you see?"

Izaya was smirking, as usual. But something about it seemed needy as well. As if Izaya was in some sort of pain.

Well, aside from the blood smeared on his forehead.

Shizuo felt the sudden urge to help the louse.


	10. Chapter 10

Izaya felt a forceful hand tear him from the ground by his shirt collar. His head reeled and his vision blurred. For a moment, he figured that he might have been passed out. Or dead.

Because there would have been no other logical reason to why Shizuo's mouth had then attacked his.

Still, he didn't waste any time in responding to the drunken kisses.

He slung his hands around Shizuo's bare waste and received a growl through the battle of the tongues. He ignored it and continued his duel with the naked blonde, who had pinned him against the wall.

"Shizu-chan, let's take this to the car," Izaya managed as they paused to catch their breath. Shizuo hesitated, but finally drug the informant towards the backseat. He stopped, a sudden wave of realization washing over him.

Before he could stop them from going and farther, Izaya pushed him on to his back and crawled on top of him. The confined space provided little room for Shizuo to break free. Despite this, he kicked his feet. Izaya took the opportunity to grab them and push them out of his way before Shizuo could react. He slipped between the legs until his hips rubbed against the blonde's silky thighs. Shizuo choked on a gasp as he felt Izaya shift upwards, rubbing their erections together forcefully. He was shocked to discover that the feeling was amazing.

Scratch that. It was unlike anything he could've imagined.

"I..zayaaa..." he sighed. He slung his arm over his face to hide a dark blush. No, he couldn't have moaned the flea's name like that! Never in a million years!

After a smirk and a few more rolls of his hips, Izaya pulled away, earning another moan. He sneered sadistically and eagerly positioned his member at Shizuo's opening.

"Don't make a face like that, Shizu-chan. It isn't fair. I might fall in love with you if you look like that."

Shizuo peered past the arm hiding his blush, eyes burning with both lust and hatred. Izaya chuckled darkly and leaned down for a kiss. In return, his bottom lip was bitten. Shizuo tasted the blood.

Izaya simply smirked and sighed. "Oh, Shizu-chan. You never learn, do you? I'll have to punish you."

The tip of the engorged erection prodded not-so-gently at the puckered hole. Shizuo bit his own lip.

"Stop. I don't want to do this."

"Your body betrays you. You're such a virgin." Izaya spoke with such interest. Interested in the fact that his enemy was a virgin.

"And you're not? Who else is the- Agh!"

The tip submerged itself. Despite the slight pain, Shizuo was obviously no weakling. He still thought of Izaya's words. He felt... jealous? Who else had Izaya done this with? Had he used protection? Did he love them?...

"You seem thoughtful, Shizu-chan," Izaya grunted, shifting his weight. About an inch of Izaya's swollen flesh pushed inwards. The informant rested his arm above Shizuo's head so they were at eye level. Shizuo felt his back groan in protest.

"Well?" Izaya started again. "What's on your mind?" His voice was surprisingly husky. He dipped his heated flesh once more, fully sheathed. He listened to labored breaths from beneath him and studied Shizuo's slightly pinched expression. He waited patiently for a response.

"Don't t-talk while we're..." Shizuo trailed off and managed to meet the burning gaze.

Izaya pulled out nearly half way before dipping himself back in to the tight, constricting heat. Shizuo threw back his head against the cushion and hissed.

Izaya continued his patterns, constantly repositioning himself so he could enter at different angles. Shizuo squirmed. He would admit that the friction felt pleasant, but Izaya seemed to be enjoying himself much more than he was.

"Well?" Izaya managed, still seeming to be searching for something in which Shizuo did not know about. "What's on your-"

"AH!" Shizuo jerked upward, his erection rubbing against Izaya's lightly toned stomach. Izaya smirked.

"About time, ne?" He pushed out quickly and slammed back in at the same angle. Shizuo's vision flooded with a bright white with each thrust.

"Oh god! What the fuck are- AH!" Izaya ruthlessly abused the blonde's prostate. Sweat glazed their bodies. Shizuo finally decided to push against the intrusion, much to Izaya's glee. The whole car bounced. Steam plastered the windows. Shizuo finally released his moans. Izaya moaned in response and gripped Shizuo's left thigh with bruising force. His other hand gripped the blonde's bobbing erection and pumped it rapidly. The pleasure shot up Shizuo's spine, releasing from his mouth in a particularly loud moan of ecstasy.

"Mmm," he heard Izaya purr. Sweat dripped from ebony locks, on to the blonde underneath. Both were close to release.

"Hope you... want to have another kid... Because I'm..." Izaya never finished. He hunched over, his forehead pressing against Shizuo's broad chest. Shizuo was sent in to orgasm as he felt Izaya's seed fill him thoroughly. His vision filled with a blinding white. He was vaguely aware of Izaya thrusting a few more times before pulling away and collapsing over him, gasping for breath. He returned from his orgasm not long after, but remained silent. What was there to say?

Shame started to return. He had just had sex with his enemy. More importantly, he had let the louse top him! He chewed at his bruised bottom lip and felt Izaya's eyes burning in to him.

Finally, after staying there together, grabbing for the words to say, Izaya shuffled off the blonde and stepped outside of the car, zipping up his black pants. Shizuo groaned and curled up in the back seat, never wanting to look towards the flea again.

"Oi, get your clothes back on. I'd best be getting you home."

Shizuo dared to look Izaya's way. The louse was leaning against the car, sneering. His hair was wild and damp, along with his wrinkled red shirt. Shizuo sighed and stood, feeling sore. He gathered his clothes that were scattered in both the back seat and the garage floor. This was when he noticed that the rain was gone from the night sky.

He fished out his phone that was in his pocket and sighed. Ten missed calls, most likely from his mother. By that time, he figured she had gotten an aneurism or a heart attack, but he could care less at the moment. His current problem was the pair of burning crimson eyes studying him as he got dressed. He felt the need to snap, but his throat felt dry. His legs wobbled and he reached out and placed a hand on the car to regain his balance. He heard a chuckle.

"Fuck you, louse."

"Don't be so mean, Shizu-chan." Izaya walked towards his driver's seat and sat down, patting the seat beside him. Once Shizuo pulled up his pants and buttoned up his shirt, he hesitantly joined the raven.


	11. Chapter 11

As they pulled out of the garage, Izaya spoke up once again.

"Shizu-chan, are you still thinking about what I think you are thinking about?"

Shizuo had been staring out the window at nothing in particular, deep in thought. He flashed his gaze towards the raven, who was occasionally glancing at him as he drove.

"Why'd you tell that girl we were..." Shizuo trailed off and struggled to find the words to say.

Izaya simply chuckled. "I couldn't have you going off with her, could I?"

Shizuo flushed angrily. "Butt out of my relationships with people."

"Your relationship is with me. We just had sex."

Shizuo flinched as he was reminded. "I don't get in the way of your filthy relationships!"

Izaya seemed surprised. They stopped at a red light and Izaya locked his gaze on him. "Eh? Other relationships?"

Shizuo suddenly felt defensive. "You mentioned how I was such a... Are you not? Who the hell was it?"

Izaya then looked shocked, but it slowly melted in to a soft smile that startled the blonde. "Pfft. I would've never expected you to be jealous..." He seemed to grow serious. The light turned green and he continued to drive. "Yeah, I had sex before."

Shizuo flinched. He had known it, but to hear Izaya say it aloud stung.

"It never meant anything, of course," the informant added. "They were girls, and I didn't love them as anything more than humans. I was gathering information."

Shizuo slammed his fist down on the dashboard. "_They_? How many?"

Izaya sighed, seeming to grow tired of talking of the subject. "Two, Shizuo."

"Did you use protection?" Shizuo hardly noticed the use of his real name.

Izaya laughed half-heartedly. "Of course, idiot. I don't want to be a father of _their_ children."

Shizuo blinked and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Well, for the last time, I can't have your children, you disgusting flea."

They pulled in to the parking lot of Shizuo's apartment complex. Shizuo scrambled out of the Mitsubishi quickly after grabbing his bag, which had been left in the car floor next to his feet. Just as he closed the door, he heard Izaya say, "'Night, darling."

Shizuo flushed and stalked towards the building. He heard the tires of Izaya's car squeal as the student drove away.

...

Shizuo's parents were not happy with him. He wasn't surprised. He had been gone all day and the clock next to the front door read 10:00. Kasuka had been waiting in the living room, sitting on the couch with his normally blank expression. Upon hearing the door close, he slowly turned Shizuo's way.

"You're in big trouble."

Needless to say, Shizuo was grounded. He didn't see the point. He was 18! But when he saw his mother's bright red face, even he feared her wrath. He went straight to his room and shut the door behind him. After collapsing on his bed, he fell asleep instantly.

...

As usual, he woke to the sound of Ikebukuro's early morning rush hour. He slowly sat up rubbed his head. His ass hurt, he noted. He remembered the night before. He remembered every powerful thrust, the face twisting and flushing above his. Izaya's face.

He grabbed his forehead and sighed shakily. From the corner of his eye, he spotted something that had been set on his bedside table.

He snatched it up and embraced it. "Sashimi! How'd you get back here?"

He hardly cared that he was talking to a doll. Finally, after clinging to her so hard she nearly broke, he held her out in front of him, studying her. Her lifeless eyes stared back at him as if to tell him who was responsible for her being there.

He huffed and pulled her close again, flushing.

"I really do hate you, Izaya."

...

FIN


End file.
